Hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles may utilize hydraulic brakes to brake, stop or decelerate the vehicle. The hybrid or electric vehicles may also utilize electric machines, such as generators or motor/generators, to decelerate the vehicle through regenerative braking. The electric machines convert kinetic energy into electrical energy which may be stored in an energy storage device, such as a battery. The electrical energy from the energy storage device may then be converted back into kinetic energy for propulsion of the vehicle, or used to power other functions of the vehicle.